Project Summary Metabolism has attracted much interest in recent years in both basic research and clinical practice. Metabolic spectroscopy/imaging is a rapidly developing field with great potential for clinical translation in applications ranging from cancer, brain disorders, diabetes to cardiovascular diseases. Currently, there are few opportunities for researchers dedicated to metabolic imaging and spectroscopy to convene and discuss findings and translation across imaging modalities and biomedical fields. In this proposed conference, our goal is to attract top scientists from physical and biomedical sciences as well as clinicians to present and discuss about the key topics in multi-modality metabolic imaging/spectroscopy and their clinical translations. We will present and discuss the latest developments of novel metabolic imaging/spectroscopy techniques and (potential) impact on biomedical sciences and clinical practices. The conference will have a program aligned with the missions and interests of several NIH institutes including NIBIB, NCI, NINDS, NHLBI, and NIDDK: 1) In-depth methodology sessions that focus on developing tools for studying various biological/physiological processes such as hemodynamics, glycolysis, mitochondrial bioenergetics, hypoxia and redox state; these processes are common underlying factors for many diseases; 2) Application sessions on studying metabolism in cancer, brain, and visceral organs including heart/lung/liver/kidney; 3) Sessions/panel discussions on common key topics: research innovations, clinical translations, regulatory issues (IRB, IND etc.); 4) A workshop on funding opportunities and grant writing to help investigators, particularly new investigators; 5) Enhancing participation of junior researchers (students, postdoctoral fellows, research associates, early stage investigators) by travel stipends, flash-highlight talks, poster awards, round-table and small group discussions with senior researchers; 6) Enhancing diversity by encouraging the participation of minorities and women with dedicated travel scholarships. The branding as the ?Britton Chance? symposium will be highly visible to our research community; we had ~250 participants for the first symposium in 2013. Dr. Chance was one of the founding fathers of in vivo NMR spectroscopy and biophotonics and a pioneer in studying physiology of metabolism. He was a figure that remains inspirational for many researchers in the field, with his emphasis on cross-disciplinary research exchange, innovations, clinical translations, and building up the scientific community by tirelessly educating and helping students and young researchers. By reflecting and carrying on the scientific spirit and legacy of Dr. Chance, this proposed 2nd symposium intends to stimulate more innovative ideas, better collaborations among researchers, and deeper involvement of junior researchers in the field. After the symposium, review and research manuscripts will be solicited and published in focused issues of 1-2 peer-reviewed journals.